High School Musical 1 and a half
by Stewierulz12
Summary: With the show date coming closer, Troy and Gabriella are getting more and more nervous. And to top it all off Ryan and sharpay are willing to do whatever it takes to getthem out of the show. Takes place a day after HSM 1. This fic does have songs I wrote.
1. Chapter 1

It is the morning after the big game with West High. Troy and Gabriella walk into the school arm in arm. As they walk through the halls various people start to cheer and clap for them.

Gabriella: Troy, don't you think that's kinda weird?

Troy:What?

Gabriella:Well, ever since we got here people have been cheering for us and everything.

Troy: Oh yeah. Haha, you'll get used to it after a little bit.

Chad and Taylor enter. Chad has a handful of books in his hands.

Troy:Just be glad we aren't like them.

Taylor:I heard that!

Chad and Taylor walk down the hall. Gabriella has a sad look on her face.

Troy: Hey, what's wrong?

Gabriella: Nothing, it's just. Do you think Sharpay is mad at me?

Troy: Uh. I don't know. She is very inpredictable.

Gabriella: You mean unpredictable?

Troy: Oh yeah. Ha. I guess you'll have to help me improve my grammer.

Gabriella: Haha. yeah.

Troy: Gabriella, I wanted to give this to you.

Troy pulls a ring out of his pocket.

Gabriella: Oh My Gosh! Troy it's amazing.

Troy: Your amazing.

Music starts playing.

Troy: _I want you to know._

_The way that I feel._

_Sometimes I believe,_

_That this isn't real._

_It's a whole new beginning._

Gabriella: _When I first laid my eyes on you_

_I new that the love we had was true._

_That's when I relized_

_this beginning was new._

Troy & Gabriella: _It's a whole new beginning._

_It's a whole new beginning._

_We'll reach for the stars._

_You'll be the one_

_I know that you are._

_It's a whole new beginning._

Gabriella: _A whole new beginning._

Sharpay and Ryan are watching from the stairs above.

Sharpay: They actually think they are going to do a good job with the show.

Ryan: Sharpay, they aren't even talking about the show.

Sharpay: Shut up Ryan!

Ryan: But Sharpay!

Sharpay:But nothing! We can't stand for this.

Ryan: Well, what are we going to do?

Music continues.

Sharpay:_ They think they have one_

_They will feel my wrath_

_I will break and destroy them_

_Till I have the last laugh._

_It's a whole new beginning._

Ryan:_ What should I do?_

_Should I listen to her?_

_Is this really what_

_they both deserve?_

_It's a whole new beginning._

Ryan and Sharpay: _We'll cut them deep_

_We'll cut them low._

_Till they decide_

_to back out of the show_

_It's a whole new beginning._

Ryan: _A whole new beginning._

Ryan and Sharpay begin to walk down the stairs. Sharpay never takes her eyes off of Troy and Gabriella. Downstairs, Troy and Gabriella continue singing.

Gabriella:_ I know it is true._

_This beginning is new._

_I'll always share it with you._

_And I know you will too._

Troy: _It's a whole new beginning._

_We'll reach for the stars._

_You'll be the one,_

_I know that you are._

Troy and Gabriella: _It's a whole new beginning._

Ryan and Sharpay: _A whole new beginning!_

Troy and Gabriella: _It's a whole new beginning._

Ryan: _A newwwwww._

Troy, Gabriella, and Sharpay: _It's a whole new beginning!_

Gabriella turns around and notices Sharpay.

Gabriella: Oh hey Sharpay. Listen, I just wanted to--

Sharpay: Save it! I don't need your apologies.

Troy: Sharpay, we know the show meant a lot to you, but don't you think you can share the spotlight with someone else for a change?

Sharpay: You have got to be kidding me.

Sharpay turns around and walks away.

Sharpay: RYAN!

Ryan turns around and quickly jolts after his sister.

Gabriella: I feel bad for Ryan sometimes.

Troy: Everybody does.

The ten minute bell rings.

Troy: Well, I guess it's time.

Gabriella: Great.

Troy: My first class is on the second floor at the other side of the school, so I better get going.

Gabriella: Okay.

Troy and Gabriella hug, and Troy starts to run down the hall.

Gabriella: _It's a whole new beginning_

_ If you only new._

_ That I'm so afriad,_

_ of what the future's going to do_

_ It's a whole new begining!_

The five minute bell rings. Gabriella looks around, and quickly starts running down the hall.

* * *

So did you like the first chapter? I wrote that song myself. It's called: "A Whole New Beginning". I thought I did a pretty good job. lol. REVIEW!! 


	2. Chapter 2

It is first period in Mrs. Darbus's Theatre Arts class. Mrs. Darbus is finishing her lecture about Shekespeare.

Mrs. Darbus: And it is important for you to know the importance of Shakespeare's symbolism in his plays.

She looks at the clock.

Mrs. Darbus: Well we only have fifteen mintues left, so everyone just use the rest of the time to socialize.

Troy moves to the emty desk beside Gabriella.

Troy: So I was thinking, that maybe after school we could--

Mrs. Darbus: Oh I almost forgot, the first rehearsal for Twinkle Towne will be today after school.

Troy: Crap.

Gabriella giggles.

Gabriella: Well so much for our plans.

Troy: Yeah, but at least we'll be together, and be singing.

Gabriella: Yeah, it'll be great. You know, after everything we've been through the past few weeks, everything is finally starting to get better.

Troy: Knock on wood. Ha.

Gabriella knocks on her desk.

Troy: Have you talked to Kelsi lately about any of the other songs that are in the show.

Gabriella: No, but we already know most of them.

Troy: Do you think we'll have to sing **_Bop to the Top_**?

Gabriella: God, I hope not. That's all we need is to look like a couple of idiots jumping around on stage.

Troy: Ha. Yeah.

Gabriella: But I'm sure that it would be fun. If we both did it. But we shouldn't be thinking about what will happen later. Let's just focus on right now.

Troy: Well what do you want to do right now? Cause I'm kinda bored y'know with this class and stuff, and how the heck does Darbus think we're supposed to find out how to symbolize this crap--

Gabriella kisses Troy.

Troy: Wow.

Gabriella: I had to shut you up somehow. Hahaha.

Troy: Gabriella.

Gabriela: Hm?

Troy: Your the greatest.

Gabriella: No you are.

Troy: No you are.

They both start laughing. Slow up beat pop music starts to play

Gabriella:

_(Verse 1)_

_You know that your the only one for me._

_The only love that will ever ever be_

_Like the view of an ocean that goes as far as i can see_

_and when I'm around you the butterflies will flee._

_All I want to do is beleive_

_(Chorus)_

_I beleive in you_

_If you believe in me_

_What will this love turn out to be_

_If I don't beleive in you_

_But you know I do ._

_You know how our love will always be._

_If you beleive _

_That I beleive. . . In you_

_I believe in you._

_(Verse 2)_

_Y'know our lives will have ups and down_

_And when they do you know that you will never have to frown._

_Cause I will always want you to be around_

_and stay here with meeee._

_I want you to know that I will always believe_

_(Chorus)_

_I beleive in you_

_If you believe in me_

_What will this love turn out to be_

_If I don't beleive in you_

_But you know I do ._

_You know how our love will always be._

_If you beleive _

_That I beleive. . . In you_

_I believe in you._

_(Bridge)_

Troy: _You don't have to worry that_

_things will ever get that bad._

_I know you know our feelings our true._

_And if things ever get that sad, you'll know,_

_That I beleive in you_

_(Chorus)_

Troy and Gabriella: I beleive in you

_If you believe in me_

_What will this love turn out to be_

_If I don't beleive in you_

_But you know I do ._

_You know how our love will always be._

_If you beleive _

_That I beleive. . . In you_

_I believe in you._

_I believe in you._

The music stops. Troy and Gabriella are looking into each others eyes. Then a girl walks into the classroom. She has long blone hair, and she is wearing clothes that look like something Sharpay would wear. She walks up to Mrs. Darbus's desk.

Mrs. Darbus: Everyone, can I have your attention please? We have a new student.

Chad looks at Sharpay.

Chad: Lokks like you've got some competition Sharpay.

Sharpay: Shut up Chad. you're not funny.

Mrs. Darbus: Class, this is Tiara. I hope you will make her feel welcome.

* * *

Dun Dun Dahhh.

Okay, I feel kinda dumb by adding Tiara even though we won't see her till High School Musical 3. But I wanted Sharpay to have more people to fight with, and I have an idea of a song for Tiara. Oh, and yeah I wrote that song myself. I think it's better than " A Whole New Beginning" but you guys can be the judge of that. Oh and I relize that I spelled Believe wrong a lot. lol. Just ignore it.

My Track listing for High School Musical 1 and a Half:

1. A Whole New Beginning

2. I Believe in You


End file.
